wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The SandWing Treasure
The SandWing Treasure 'was stolen by three scavengers right after Queen Oasis' death and roughly twenty years before the events in the series. Known artifacts include the Lazulite Dragon, the Eye of Onyx, the SandWing Scepter, and one of the three existing dreamvisitors, one belonging to the Dragonets of Destiny, another owned by Queen Scarlet, and the third supposedly lost in the explosion of the NightWing volcano. The treasure (primarily the Eye of Onyx) was one of the main reasons why the dragon tribes were fighting in the war; the SandWing queen being the other reason. It was the most sought after, as whoever held it became the queen of the SandWings. The IceWings spent a lot of their time searching and destroying scavenger dens; thus it can be concluded that finding the stolen treasure was a priority to Queen Glacier. It is unknown if the treasure was returned to the SandWing treasury after Blister's death in ''The Brightest Night. The Eye of Onyx was hidden in Queen Oasis' skull by Smolder's pet scavenger, Flower, thinking she would be able to return later to gather it. Two scavengers, Holler and Fluffy, had the Lazulite Dragon and one of the dreamvistors, which were returned to Sunny. ''The Brightest Night'' '''The Eye of Onyx The Eye of Onyx is a black sphere, an enchanted piece of SandWing treasure, with wings made from molded, beaten gold, and set on a chain of hammered gold links. Hence it's name, it was most likely made from onyx. Whoever holds the Eye of Onyx rules the Kingdom of Sand and the SandWings. Therefore, if any of the SandWing sisters had it, they would become queen, suggesting that the Eye of Onyx was hidden away. It was revealed in The Brightest Night that Flower, Smolder's pet scavenger, had stolen the treasure after Queen Oasis was slain. Fearing she may have been caught by the Sandwings, she placed it in Oasis' mouth, and the Queen and the treasure were both buried at Burn's Stronghold. This may be why the war had dragged on for so long, as the Eye had not been found, "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to it," as described by Glory. Princess Sunny claimed that the reflection of the nearby torchlight on the wings must have been the "wings of fire". Flower had gotten Sunny's attention and managed to get her, Glory, Tsunami, and Thorn to dig it, and two bags of treasure, out from Queen Oasis's grave from her skull. When Thorn held it, the treasure gave off a tiny jolt of purple lightning, as if it had accepted Thorn as the new queen. Blister snatched the Eye of Onyx out of Thorn's talons, and on contact, orange sparks flew off of the stone. Lightning flew up Blister's body, and she exploded into a pile of black dust. When Thorn retrieved it, it had "calmed down" by a couple of dark purple lines running across it, then disappearing. Thorn then remarks that she now understood why Queen Oasis hadn't worn it all the time. The Lazulite Dragon thumb|200px|The Lazulite Dragon Fluffy gave the Lazulite Dragon to Sunny as part of an exchange for the safety of his friend, Holler. It is a large, carved dragon made of lazulite, with emeralds for eyes. It is possible that the object is animus touched, but it is unknown what the enchantment is, or if there is any at all. The SandWing Scepter The SandWing Scepter was mentioned only briefly by Starflight, when he started lecturing the dragonets about the SandWings' treasure, and by Sunny when she was trying to guess what the scavengers had stolen. It is unknown if the SandWing Scepter is simply a decorative object, if it has an animus enchantment, or if it has any purpose at all. Dreamvisitors One dreamvisitor is with Queen Scarlet, one belongs to the Dragonets of Destiny, and one was presumably lost in the eruption that destroyed the NightWings home. Dreamisitors can be used to take to others while they sleep, and they were originally created by Darkstalker for him and Fathom and Clearsight, so they would always be together, no matter how far away they were. In Moon Rising Moon was looking for a dragon who was communicating with Queen Scarlet with a Dreamvisitor.